


Begin Again

by dragontreasure26



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College AU, M/M, Werewolf Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragontreasure26/pseuds/dragontreasure26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles believed that after leaving Beacon Hills to attend college he'd also left the world of the supernatural behind him. However, he is soon pulled back in after being drawn to a mysterious older student who he meets in the laundry room one Saturday night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles wasn't surprised to enter the laundry room and find it completely deserted. It was after midnight on a Saturday night and the rest of the students on campus were probably out partying, or sound asleep by now. Stiles, however, was having to wash his sheets after spilling almost a whole carton of juice over them. He'd been up late studying for an exam he had the following Monday and put the spillage down to tiredness. Definitely not due to him stupidly tripping over his laptop cable.

Stiles yawned as he shoved his sheets into a nearby washer and inserted a couple of quarters. He sat down on the bench in front of the washer and stared at the drum as it started to fill with water. It was going to be a long night, he thought miserably.

Stiles grabbed his rucksack and pulled out his revision notes and text book deciding whilst he was waiting he might as well use the time to study some more.

The machine started to spin and provided a pleasant background noise, it was almost hypnotic in a way and Stiles had to fight the urge to just lie down on the bench and go to sleep.

\---

Stiles was lost, deep in concentration, reading about criminal profiling (which admittedly had nothing to do with the exam) when he was distracted by a loud clanking sound which made him jump. Stiles looked up in alarm and was surprised to see someone else had come into the laundry room. He'd not heard the door open and the guy hadn't politely greeted him ... at least Stiles hadn't heard him if he did. Stiles peered over the top of his text book, the sound had been the guy heavy-handedly pulling open the washer door and letting it bang against the one next to it.

Stiles coloured a little, he couldn't help but notice the guy was pretty hot - the definition of tall dark and handsome.

Suddenly a pair of green eyes were on his, narrowed and angry looking. Stiles buried his head back in his text book for a moment. When he looked up again the guy was busy loading the washer. Stiles watched as he piled the clothes in to it, severely overloading it and fought the urge to comment on this. He noticed his clothes were mostly black or grey, the odd item dark navy or dark green and the materials were course and heavy like they were built to weather pretty tough conditions. Stiles's eyes drifted from the clothes and scanned over the guy's face - he was fairly pale, had dark intense eyes and wore a little of what Stiles considered designer stubble. He himself was only able to grow a little fluff.

The guy slammed the door shut and pressed a couple of buttons. The machine bleeped at him, asking for money to be inserted.

Stiles watched with interest as the guy dug through the pockets of his leather jacket.

The guy paused as he felt in his pockets a second time and then sighed irritably. Clearly he'd forgotten the changed needed.

"I've got a spare couple of quarters." Stiles said jumping up eagerly; he headed over and slotted them into the machine, giving the guy his best beaming smile. "I'm Stiles by the way."

The guy grunted a thank you and pressed the button on the machine to start it. Without another word he left the laundry room, the door slamming shut behind him.

"Hey you're not supposed to leave laundry unattended!" Stiles called after him but his words fell on deaf ears.

Stiles headed over to the window and watched the guy make his way back across to the dorm rooms. Stiles had never seen him around before so perhaps he was just visiting someone? But then why would he be washing all those clothes?

Stiles returned to the bench and sat down; he self-consciously checked himself out in the reflection on the washer door. Stiles sighed, not happy with the gangling awkward 18 year old that stared back at him. Okay so he wasn't as skinny as he used to be, all those nights running around with Scott in the woods seemed to have built up the muscles in his legs and his arms had got a good work out from all that Lacrosse training in High School, but he wasn't exactly built up like so many of the guys he saw around campus were. Stiles ran his fingers through his hair trying to tame it into some sort of style but it still just ended up looking like a birds nest as it always did. He sighed and flattened it back down again.

Would 'Laundry Guy' be back? Stiles wondered, he glanced over at the washer he'd loaded and saw the time ticking down to the wash being finished. It was a good half an hour behind his. Too long for Stiles to hang about waiting for. That would only look creepy and the guy would probably think he was just hanging around hoping to get his quarters back.

Stiles pulled out his phone, took a selfie of himself in the laundry room with a sad face and sent it to Scott and Allison back home in Beacon Hills. He didn't bother sending it to Lydia - she'd be pissed if he distracted her whilst she was revising for their exam and he didn't sent it to his dorm buddy, Isaac, because he'd been sound asleep, snoring his head off when he'd left their shared room. _"Check out what I'm up to on a Saturday night."_ he wrote along with sending the picture.

 _"Bro you're lame, you should be partying college boy!"_ Scott text back almost instantly. There was no reply from Allison, but Scott was probably replying for the both of them anyway.

Stiles smiled and felt a pang in his chest, he missed home and the friends he'd had to leave behind. He'd made friends here at college, Isaac and Lydia, but he'd not shared with them what he'd shared with Scott and Allison. They knew nothing of werewolves, of druids, wendigos, or hunters. Anything of the supernatural variety at all. He'd never have that bond with them like he had with Scott and Allison. Life and Death situations tended to build unbreakable friendships. Stiles sent a message back to Scott and pretty soon they were texting each other back and forth. Although thoughts of of the 'Laundry Guy' hadn't quite left Stiles's head.

 ----

"If a guy like that existed on this campus I'd know about it." Lydia said with a purse of her lips. Stiles had filled her in on the hot 'Laundry Guy' on their way across campus Monday morning for their exam.

"He's real I swear." Stiles chuckled.

Lydia sipped at the coffee she was holding in one hand as they walked. "Well he must be a recluse or something, you're sure he headed back to _our_ dorm?" she asked with a frown. Stiles nodded. Lydia frowned even harder. She was a real socialite, she knew pretty much everyone in their dorm and was always on top of the gossip. Stiles didn't know how she managed it along with keeping her grades up so high. "Must be a visitor then." Lydia replied coming to the same conclusion as Stiles. "Pity, he's sounds like my kind of guy." she said with a wistful sigh.

"You've got more than your fair share." Stiles said elbowing her in the side.

Lydia just laughed and tossed her red curls over her shoulder. "I suppose I have." she agreed, although giggling as she did so. "Well I'll leave him to you then, straight guys don't wear leather jackets in this town so he must be one of yours." she said with a shrug.

"Right." Stiles replied with a roll of his eyes. Of course Lydia would have to assume any guy she couldn't have for herself was gay. "Anyway I don't think he is, I didn't get that vibe." he told her.

"How would you know? Your Gaydar is the worst I've ever seen." Lydia laughed.

"Hey!" Stiles shot back. "I come from a small town, we only had one gay guy in our school and he was out and proud so no Gaydar necessary." he replied defensively.

"Make that two gay guys." Lydia added pointedly.

Stiles coloured a little and rubbed the palm of his hand over the back of his neck. "Well yeah I guess ..." he said with a shy smile. He was still getting used to being out. He'd made the conscious decision to come out before leaving Beacon Hills so that he could start afresh at University without having to hide and without having to revert back to being in the closet when he visited home. Besides it was about time too, Scott and Allison had known of course and his father had always suspected but he felt it right to have it all out in the open. It was such a relief and he wished he'd done it sooner.

"So what did you say his name was?" Lydia asked throwing away her used coffee cup as they passed by a bin. She glanced at Stiles. "You don't know?" she said with raised eyebrows. "Oh Stiles you're useless!" she cried slapping him on the arm. "You're never going to get any action if you carry on like this!"

Stiles groaned. "I know, I know." he sighed nodding in agreement. He was pretty much useless when it came to that sort of thing, he always said the wrong thing or did something to embarrass himself.

"Right tonight we're hitting the town, all the gay clubs." Lydia said with determination. "We're not leaving until you at least get to first base with a hot guy. You never know we might even find this mystery man of your's." she grinned.

Stiles shook his head. "Lydia you know cruising the clubs is not my thing." he sighed. "But if I see him again I'll find out his name okay?"

Lydia pursed her lips in disappointment. "Fine, be alone forever then." she said with a dramatic weary sigh.

Stiles just rolled his eyes and shook his head as he followed her.

\---

The following Saturday night Stiles rushed around his room with his laundry basket gathering up anything and everything he could claim as needing to be washed. He hadn't been planning on doing any laundry, and really didn't need to, but the nagging thought that maybe Saturday night was 'Laundry Guy's' usual laundry night wouldn't get out of his head.

Isaac watched his dorm mate with interest. "What are you up to?" he asked with a frown. "If you desperately want to do some washing at this hour then I've got plenty." he said jabbing his thumb in the direction of the over flowing pile heaped up on the floor by the foot of his bed.

"Yeah sure I'll take what you've got." Stiles said grabbing a load of jeans and shirts from the top of the pile and throwing them in his basket. When he had what looked like a fairly decent size load he grabbed his wallet and keys and headed out of the room, shouting goodbye to Isaac as he left.

Stiles rushed across to the laundry room and let himself in, it was just after midnight and it was empty. Stiles was a little disappointed that 'Laundry Guy' wasn't there but there was still time. Stiles headed over to a machine and bundles the washing in. He sat down and pulled out his text book just so he didn't look like he was too bothered, but this time he couldn't concentrate on the words - he was just listening intently, hoping to hear the door open.

\---

Stiles's head whipped up from his book and he couldn't help but grin. He was back, 'Laundry Guy' was back! "Hi." Stiles grinned with a wave of his hand. He quickly dropped it when he say the guy frown at him. What a dork! Stiles thought. Why couldn't he just act cool?

"Hi." The guy replied gruffly. "Here." he said thrusting his hand at Stiles and giving him a couple of quarters.

Stiles took them and pocketed them. "Thanks, you didn't have to though. I didn't mind."

The guy just shrugged, he turned to a nearby machine and loaded it up.

Stiles watched him for a few moment. He frowned, noticing the jeans he was currently emptying the pockets of were covered in mud and grass. There was even a bloodstain. "Tough night?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

They guy stared back at him. Stiles suddenly realised he looked like a bit of a weirdo checking out his washing like that, he quickly sat down and dipped his head back into his text book, hiding his blush of embarrassment.

When Stiles peeked out from behind his book a moment or two later the guy was gone, his washing left unattended again. Stiles swore under his breath - yet again he'd blown it. The guy had shown absolutely no interest in him, he actually seemed rather hostile with the way he stared at him and how he slammed things around. And rubbish Gaydar or not Stiles had definitely not got any vibes from him.

Stiles sighed - well that was that then. All thoughts of a college romance with the hot older student quickly left his head.

Stiles put his text book down and sighed as he leant forward, resting his elbows on his knees and his head on top of his hands.

Stiles watched as the drum span around and around in the machine opposite him. He let himself get a little lost for a few moments but then something reflecting in the door caught his eye. Stiles frowned and looked over - sat on the floor in front of the other machine was a plastic card.

Stiles got up, bent down and picked up the card; when he flipped it over he couldn't help but smile - it was 'Laundry Guy's' campus card, he must have dropped it when he'd been sorting through the pockets of his jeans. Stiles smiled, the campus card showed his picture, student ID number and most importantly his name.

_Derek Hale._

'Laundry Guy' officially had a name! Stiles couldn't wait to tell Lydia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how much it would cost to do washing at Uni in the US? At my Uni in the UK its £2 ... there aren't dollar coins in the US right? Ah sorry I'm clueless! All my knowledge of Uni/College life in the US is based on what I've seen on TV so sorry if it's complete rubbish!


	2. Chapter 2

"So you stole his campus card?" Lydia said with an arch of her eyebrow. "You're mad." she laughed, shaking her head. It was Monday morning, Stiles and Lydia had arrived early for their lecture and were sitting at the back of the lecture theatre catching up with each other regarding their weekends. Of course Lydia's was much more exciting than Stiles's but she humoured him none the less.

Stiles coloured. "I didn't exactly steal it." he replied shifting in his seat a little uncomfortably. "What should I have done? Left it on the floor?"

Lydia shrugged. "Probably." she replied honestly. "He'd have found it when he came back for his washing."

Stiles glanced down at the card in his hands and knew Lydia was probably right, he should have just left it on top of the machine. He had thought about it ... but found himself wanting to hang onto the card and give it to Derek in person. All weekend he'd caught himself staring out of his dorm window hoping to catch a glimpse of him out in the quad where a lot of residents socialised. But there was no sign of him. Perhaps he was a recluse like Lydia previous suggested.

"Or you could have handed it in to student services." Lydia added.

"It was after midnight." Stiles protested weakly.

"They're open 24/7." Lydia replied with a roll of her eyes. "Come on Stiles just admit it, you stole it to give you an excuse to talk to him again."

Stiles shrugged slightly, it was probably true but it wasn't like he'd planned it. "Well I probably wouldn't get much out of him anyway." he replied, Derek had barely said a word to him. "You're right I should just hand it in." he sighed.

Lydia just nodded in agreement. "Do it after this lecture." she told him.

Stiles glanced briefly at the card. "Yeah okay." he sighed before pocketing it.

\----

Stiles was standing outside of the building where student services were based with Derek's card in hand; he knew he should go in and hand it over, but then he'd lose an opportunity to talk to him. And he really did want to talk to him, despite Derek not giving much back in return.

Stiles decided to hold onto the card for just a couple more hours; he'd hand it in right after lunch he told himself firmly. He was meeting Isaac, they usually ate lunch out on Monday's because they could get a burger and a soft drink for just five dollars in the student union building.

Stiles wandered over to the restaurant and slid into their usual booth, texting Isaac to say he'd meet him there rather than at their dorm as they'd previously arranged. Isaac text back asking him to order for him and that he'd be there soon.

Stiles grabbed the menu and studied it, he didn't know why because he ended up ordering what he always ordered - a bacon double cheeseburger with curly fries.

When the food came there was still no sign of Isaac. Stiles text him to let him know it was getting cold. Stiles tucked into his own burger, no point in letting his get cold he thought. He bit into the burger and found it hard to keep the filling in; cheese and lettuce, pickles and burger sauce seeped out from the back and covered his fingers.

"You got my card?"

Stiles nearly choked on the mouthful of burger, he looked up still holding it and found Derek Hale standing in front of him staring down at him. Stiles quickly put down the burger and wiped his greasy fingers on his napkin. "Err yeah, sorry. Hold on." he said scrabbling in his pocket for his card.

Stiles held out the card, suddenly self-conscious that there was burger sauce all over his face.

Derek took it off him. "Thanks." he said turning to walk away.

"Hey wait up!" Stiles protested quickly wiping his napkin over his face. "You could at least buy me a drink. I mean you're lucky that your card didn't fall into the wrong hands." he told him.

Derek turned back, his eyes tracked across Stiles's and for a split second he almost look amused. "It's not exactly a bank card." he said flippantly. "If someone wants my library fines so badly they can have them."

Stiles's laugh came out as a snort. God! There he was embarrassing himself again! He needed to rescue this situation badly. "So mine's a Budweiser."

"Some other time. I've got to go." Derek said stopping to help himself to a couple of Stiles's curly fries before leaving.

Stiles just stared after him. When what had just happened finally sank in, he couldn't help but smile 'some other time' wasn't exactly a no now was it?

"What's up with you?" Isaac said sinking down into the seat opposite Stiles and tucking quickly into his fries before they got any colder.

"Huh? Oh nothing." Stiles replied his eyes lingering on the doorway where Derek had left.

"So why are you smiling like that?" Isaac asked stuffing fries into his mouth as quick as humanly possible.

"Smiling like what?!" Stiles asked innocently.

Isaac just rose an eyebrow at him and shook his head. "You're a strange one Stilinksi." he said grabbing his burger and biting into it.

Stiles just laughed and resumed eating his own lunch.

\---

Stiles made an extra special effort the following Saturday night. He felt nervously excited, like he was actually going on a date or something rather than just over to the laundry room. Isaac sat and watched him with an amused expression as he preened in front of the mirror. Lydia was lounging on his bed - she'd come over to help him with his outfit choice but had grown bored and was now texting on her phone. She hadn't been exactly impressed with Stiles's wardrobe which mostly consisted of hoodies and jeans.

"So who's the lucky guy then?" Isaac asked swinging from side to side in his desk chair.

"Who said there was a guy involved?" Stiles said twiddling his hair, why wouldn't it just behave itself?

Isaac scoffed. "Well you're hardly getting dressed up just to do a bit of washing." he replied. "There's got to be a man involved somehow."

"Totally." Lydia said with a wicked smile. "Didn't you know he's courting someone over the soap dispenser." she chuckled.

"Courting?" Stiles laughed, shaking his head. "Anyway you can shut up." he said shooting a look at Isaac. "You're getting your washing done for free afterall." he reminded him. Isaac quickly shut his mouth. "Right will I do?" Stiles said checking himself out in the mirror once more. Lydia had picked out dark jeans and a dark grey shirt over which Stiles wore a black sweater.

"You look hot." Lydia said jumping off his bed and pressing a kiss to his cheek. "He won't be able to resist you."

"And now I have make up on my face, thanks." Stiles replied rubbing the lipstick off his cheek. "That's not exactly going to make the right impression."

Lydia grinned. "Thought you said he wasn't one of yours?"

Stiles shrugged. "I don't know that for sure." he replied tugging anxiously at his sweater. "I'm going to head off, do you want me to walk you home?" he asked Lydia, it was almost midnight and he didn't want her walking back to her room on her own even though it was only a few minutes walk away.

"I can take her." Isaac offered knowing Lydia's room was on the far side of the dorm in the opposite direction of the laundry room that Stiles was so eager to get to.

"Thanks." Stiles said grabbing the wash basket, his keys and wallet. "Well wish me luck!" he said sucking in a deep breath - he wasn't sure why he was so nervous, but something told him tonight would be different. That Derek would stay and they'd talk, perhaps even connect a little.

"Good luck and try and actually make conversation this time." Lydia said with a roll of her eyes as he wiped away a little smudge of make-up that remained on his cheek.

"Thanks." Stiles smiled giving her a quick one arm hug, the wash basket balanced on his hip. "I'll tell you all about it tomorrow."

"You'd better." Lydia warned him.

\---

Stiles let himself into the laundry room; again it was empty but he figured Derek would come along eventually. Stiles set down the wash basket and started to sort through it, he took his time - he wanted to put his wash on closer to Derek's in the hope that he'd still be there when he returned to collect it. That's if Derek left it unattended again, Stiles was kind of hoping that he'd stick around this time.

Stiles checked the pockets of all the clothes three times before he gave up with stalling. It was half past 12 now, Derek clearly wasn't coming. Stiles sighed with disappointment. Had he been too forward in asking the guy to buy him a drink? But then Derek hadn't turned him down completely - he'd said some other time - he seemed the kind of guy that would just say no if he didn't want to.

Stiles chewed at his bottom lip, trying to decide whether or not to just go back to his room. But he decided since he was there he might as well put the wash on anyway. Perhaps Derek was just late? But then again it wasn't like they'd actually arranged to meet there or anything.

Stiles glanced at his reflection in the door of the washer - what was he doing getting all dressed up over a guy who barely even looked in his direction, who'd said only a couple of words to him. He really was a fool.

Stiles sighed, he pulled open the washer door and was about to stuff in the clothes but stilled at what he found inside. Stiles's eyes widened in surprise - inside the drum of the washing machine sat a six pack of Budweiser bottles with a note attached. Fingers trembling, Stiles reached out and snatched the note off the beers - it was brief, but he didn't expect anything less from Derek. _"Thanks again, D."_ the note read.

Stiles took this as confirmation that Derek wasn't coming but he was happy all the same. Stiles took the six pack out of the washer and bundled the clothes in. He started the wash and sat down on the bench, cracking open a bottle and guzzling down the contents in celebration. So Derek hadn't shown up, that was disappointment but he'd obviously thought about him being there which was a win in his book! And he'd obviously noticed that Stiles was a creature of habit - always using the same machine - another win!

Stiles wondered when he'd put the beers in there, it was a risk because if any other student had found them they'd have taken them without a seconds thought. But then again it was Saturday night, the laundry room had probably been empty for hours.

Stiles drank down two of the beers whilst he waited for the wash to finish. He then transferred the clothes to the dryer before cracking open a third. Drinking really did seem to have made the whole experience much more interesting. Stiles wondered what Derek's drink of choice would be ... he'd have to find out somehow. Derek had bought him six beers when he'd only asked for one. That meant he owed him.

Stiles smiled at this thought.

Deciding to fill Lydia in on the latest Stiles pulled his mobile out of his pocket but was distracted when he saw an un-opened calendar item. Hoping he hadn't missed an important birthday or something he quickly opened his calendar to look at the reminder he must have set for himself. _"Full Moon."_   Stiles's eyes widened in surprise, this was the first full moon in a long time that he hadn't been anxiously waiting for. It showed how much his life had changed by moving away from Beacon Hills, something like the current phase of the moon wasn't important anymore.

Stiles sent a quick message to Allison and Scott, checking they were okay - Scott had a new Beta, Liam, and was finding full moons a bit of a challenge trying to keep him in control.

Allison text back to say all was well and Stiles smiled in relief. He got up and wandered over to the window, he peered out and stared up at the moon which shone brightly. It looked so much less menacing when he didn't have to worry about werewolves and hunters anymore.

A thought suddenly crossed Stiles's mind. Sure it was only the third week but Derek hadn't shown although clearly he was in the area since he'd left the beers and the note. Stiles remembered Derek's muddy and bloodstained jeans, thought about his general broody nature. Were there werewolves here on campus? Was Derek one? Or was his mind jumping to stupid conclusions because of the thought processes growing up in Beacon Hills with a werewolf for a best friend had engrained into him.

Stiles knew he had to find out for sure, but how? He had to tread carefully because if Derek was indeed a werewolf it would be a secret he closely guarded and would fight to defend.

Stiles sent Allison a quick text. _"Need a hunters advice, call me tomorrow?"_ he asked knowing he couldn't distract her tonight of all nights. But if anyone knew how to detect a werewolf it was an Argent.

 _"Sure. First thing."_ Allison text back.

Stiles smiled and pocketed his phone, he swallowed down the remainder of his third beer before he went to collect his clothes from the drier.

Perhaps he and Derek Hale had more in common that he first thought he considered.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles didn't catch a glimpse of Derek for the next week which was disappointing because not only did he want to thank him for the beers but he also wanted to confirm if what he suspected was true. He'd spoke to Allison and Scott a couple of times on the phone to talk it over, they'd both been willing to drive over for a visit to scope Derek out which really was the simplest solution because of course Scott would know by scent, and Allison by instinct, if Derek was indeed a werewolf or not. Stiles, however, had turned down their offer, he kind of liked the idea of keeping Derek to himself and this was the same reason he'd told Lydia she couldn't accompany him to the laundry room ... even though she'd make a pretty awesome wing man.

Not even catching a glimpse of Derek around campus all week made Stiles very anxious by the time the next Saturday night rolled around. He headed for the laundry room as usual, if Derek didn't show again it would pretty much send all of his werewolf theories out of the window. Perhaps it was silly, perhaps he was just trying to forge a connection with Derek and so in a way _wanted_   him to be a werewolf. He probably had plans, or had gone to visit someone. That was the more rational explanation for his absence. Stiles leant against the washer and sighed heavily, he closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the cold metal - what an idiot he'd been, of course Derek wasn't a werewolf!

"What are you doing?"

Stiles stumbled back from the washer and whipped his head around. "Oh hi!" he cried happily when he spotted Derek leaning casually against 'his' usual machine. "You're back."

"Yeah." Derek said simply; he set down his basket, pulled open the door of the machine and began loading. Stiles once again noticed his clothes were streaked with mud - his earlier suspicions resurfaced and he found himself studying Derek, looking for any clues.

Stiles, realising he was just standing staring at Derek, quickly grabbed his own wash basket and loaded his machine, he felt a little uneasy as an awkward silence hung in the air and he wasn't sure what was the cause of it. "So ... err ... thanks for the beers." he said glancing over at Derek but he surprised to see that he'd put headphones in his ears. Stiles frowned - was he that anti-social? What did this mean? Stiles sat down on the bench, it felt like everything was all going to wrong. Why the hell he ever thought that Derek was even remotely interested in him he didn't know because clearly he wasn't.

Stiles shot a glance at Derek out of the corner of his eye, he was sitting on the bench just listening to the music and staring at the washing that span around and around in front of him. Stiles wondered why Derek had stayed this time and not just left as he'd done previously. Stiles told himself that he didn't care and took out a book on forensics which he'd found in the library and started reading. He couldn't concentrate on it because he was angry and confused, he kept glancing over at Derek but his eyes didn't break contact with the washer once.

\---

After washing and drying his clothes Stiles took his time in folding them and placing them neatly back in the basket; truth be told he was kind of hoping that Derek would strike up a conversation with him but he just kept listening to his music. Stiles was surprised to see Derek taking his time also - didn't he have better places to be on a Saturday night? Why was he stalling? And why didn't he want to talk to him?

Stiles finished folding his clothes; he was going to just leave but he felt he deserved some sort of explanation. Taking a deep breath, Stiles set down his basket on his bench, headed over to Derek and laid a hand on his shoulder. He pulled him around and then whipped the headphones out of his ears.

Derek was startled.

Stiles's heart beat quickened - he could had sworn he'd seen Derek's eyes flash blue. Had he imagined it? Was his mind playing tricks on him because he wanted to see it? "Have I done something to offend you?" Stiles asked.

Derek's eyes widened in surprise. "No."

Stiles huffed at the lack of explanation. "Right, well okay then." he said not knowing what else to say - was he just being silly getting offended over this? Stiles picked up his basket of washing and headed out of the laundry room. He immediately felt Derek's presence behind him.

"So you're in this dorm too?" Derek asked nodding toward the dorm building they were heading toward.

Stiles shot Derek a look out of the corner of his eye. "Oh so you're talking to me now?"

"What -?" Derek frowned. "Oh." he said suddenly realising what had Stiles in such a huff. "You wanted to talk?"

Stiles buzzed himself into his block and made for the lift, he was surprised when Derek followed. They were in the same block of the dorm? How the hell had he not seen him around? "Why did you stay tonight? Usually you just leave." he asked too curious to keep his mouth shut.

Derek just shrugged.

"Well clearly it wasn't for the conversation." Stiles muttered under his breath.

"I noticed before that you use the time to study, I didn't want to disturb that." Derek told him.

Stiles stopped, pressed the button for the lift and waited outside."Then why hang around at all?" he asked stepping into the lift as the doors opened.

Derek shrugged again. "Company's not so bad." he said with a rare smile.

Stiles just gaped - he'd not been expecting that response and especially not said in a flirtatious tone. He'd definitely not imagined that, Derek had practically winked at him as he said it. Stiles opened his mouth to reply but just as he was about to speak the lift doors slid shut and Stiles was dragged up to the fourth floor.

When the doors pinged open Stiles jabbed at the button to take him back down again. It felt like an eternity until the doors slid open and he was back on the ground floor.

Stiles's heart sank when he found the hall empty. Derek had gone.

\---

"I'm telling you he's in our dorm, this block on the ground floor somewhere." Stiles said. It was Sunday lunchtime and Stiles was filling Lydia and Isaac in on the latest development.

"He can't be, I'd know - I'd at least have seen him." Lydia said shaking her head.

"Maybe he'll be at the winter formal?" Isaac suggested. "That's next Saturday right?"

Stiles, who was lying across his bed, sat up quickly. "Yeah he might, God I forgot about that I need to hire a suit." he said. "Have you guys -" he started to ask.

"Already sorted." Lydia said with a sigh.

Stiles frowned and glanced between Lydia and Isaac - was there something going on between them he didn't know about he wondered. "You're going ... together?" he asked.

Isaac coloured quickly and turned his chair to face his desk and busied himself with his laptop. Lydia rolled her eyes. "Yes we're going together." she replied. "Isaac asked me last week when he walked me home."

"Aah I see." Stiles grinned suddenly realising why Isaac had seemed so keen.

"You need a date too Stiles." Lydia told him. "What about that cute guy on the fifth floor, remember I introduced you to him before? The guy doing geology?"

"Yeah I remember." Stiles nodded. "But no I don't want to go with him."

"Only got eyes for Derek now?" Isaac asked.

It was Stiles's turn to blush. "Well if I were to go with anyone I'd want to go with him. He likes me, at least I think he does ... maybe he doesn't ... I don't know! God why am I so bad at this?!" he moaned dropping his head down onto his bed.

"Right I'm sorting this once and for all." Lydia said getting up and straightening her skirt. "I'll knock on every door if I have to." she said marching out of the room.

"Lydia! No wait!" Stiles cried scrambling off his bed and chasing after her but that girl could walk surprisingly fast in heels. Isaac - not wanting to miss out on the excitement - quickly got up and headed after them.

"Is she serious?!" Stiles cried glancing at Isaac who'd joined him at the lift that Lydia had just taken down to the ground floor.

"I think so!" Isaac laughed.

"I'm taking the stairs." Stiles said too impatient to wait for the lift; he rushed over to them and ran down them as quickly as possible, Isaac following close behind him.

Stiles found Lydia at someone's door and skidded to a halt beside her. He sighed with relief when he saw it was a Japanese girl and not Derek that she as talking to. "Do you know a guy called Derek, Derek Hale?" Lydia asked. "Tall, has a beard, barely says anything? Enjoys doing laundry on a Saturday night?" Lydia said - she'd never met Derek but was going by what she'd heard from Stiles.

The Japanese girl shook her head, mumbled something about needing to get on with her work and closed her door.

"She thinks you're crazy." Isaac told Lydia.

"I've knocked on like five doors, someone must know him." Lydia said going to the next door.

Another six doors later and they were still no closer to finding Derek. Stiles was trying to convince her to give up but Lydia was determined and when she had her mind set on something, nothing could stop her. It was when they were at the seventh door that they finally made progress, a girl had overheard them as she was coming down the corridor carrying some shopping and had stopped. "You're looking for Derek, he's next to me." she said pointing to the door next to the one she'd stopped at.

"Finally." Lydia sighed marching down the corridor. "Thanks." she said taking no time to hesitate before hammering on Derek's door.

"Lydia!" Stiles cried.

 A moment or two later Derek himself appeared - he looked very surprised to find the three of them outside his door. Stiles was sure he was about to curl up and die from embarrassment. Lydia had found him. "Do you have a date to the winter formal?" Lydia asked getting straight to the point.

Stiles flushed red when Derek's eyes widened in surprise at her question.

"No." Derek replied leaning casually against his doorframe. "How do you know I'm even going?" he asked.

"Lydia let's go, please." Stiles hissed under his breath, he was unable to look Derek in the eye. God why was this happening!

"Of course you're going, everyone is." Lydia said brushing Stiles off. "And my friend Stiles here would like to be your date." she said grabbing Stiles by the elbow and shoving him a little in front of her.

"Lydia." Stiles moaned glancing at Derek apologetically. Isaac just laughed, finding the whole situation very amusing. "Do you want to go with him?" Lydia asked.

"What makes you think I date guys?" Derek shot back.

Lydia rolled her eyes. "Purrlease!" she sighed.  "You're more manicured than I am." she scoffed. "And with that outfit you're practically screaming it." she said her eyes running down the red sweater and tight dark jeans Derek wore. Derek raised his hand and rested it on the back of his neck and looked hideously embarrassed - his expression matching Stiles's. "So?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah alright." Derek said with a shrug, he did not even look at Stiles as he said this.

"Good." Lydia smiled. "You'd better hire a suit then." she said grabbing Stiles and pulling him away from the door. "We'll meet you in the lobby at 7 next Saturday night then." she called over her shoulder as she dragged Stiles away.

"But shouldn't I get his number or something?" Stiles asked her, giddy with excitement - he was going on a date with Derek! This was actually happening! How was this possible?!

"Play it cool Stiles." Lydia muttered under her breath. "Just wait until Saturday, you don't want to look too bothered about it."

"But I am bothered." Stiles protested. "Really really bothered." he said glancing back over his shoulder to see if Derek was still standing in his doorway but he wasn't and his door was now firmly closed.

"See that wasn't so painful now was it?" Lydia said as the three of them stepped inside the lift and took it to the fourth floor where Stiles and Isaac's room was.

"Thanks, I owe you one." Stiles smiled gratefully.

"No bother, something tells me you two needed a push." Lydia chuckled.

Stiles leant against the wall and sighed happily. "I'm actually going on a date with him." he said still not able to believe it.

"Yep, you sure are." Isaac said patting him on the shoulder as he passed. "A proper one too, no washing machines or dirty washing in sight." he teased.

"Fuck." Stiles said closing his eyes. Lydia and Isaac just laughed.

 


	4. Chapter 4

"I think I'm going to be sick." Stiles complained. It was almost 7, the night of the winter formal, and he was standing in front of the mirror that hung on the inside of his wardrobe door unhappily looking at the reflection that stared back. "Lydia are you sure my hair doesn't look stupid?" he asked fiddling with it.

"No and don't touch it, you'll mess it up and ruin all my hard work." Lydia said slapping his hands away.

Stiles turned his head from side to side examining his hair, still not sure of it. Lydia had cut it short at the back and had left the top longer which she'd styled to look like it belonged to someone out of one of her magazines; she seemed to have worked a miracle on because it actually seemed to be behaving itself for once and staying in place - well that could have something to do with the amount of product Lydia had put into it.

Stiles's self-scrutiny moved on from his hair and he tugged at his suit jacket, he just didn't feel comfortable wearing formal clothes, he felt like an idiot and wished he could just put on a hoodie and a comfy pair of joggers or jeans.

"Come on Stiles, you don't want to keep Derek waiting." Lydia said pulling him away from the mirror. "Here." she said grabbing his hand and placing something in it. "In case you get lucky." she said with a wink.

"Lydia!" Stiles cried incredulously when he saw what it was.

Lydia grabbed them and tucked them into to inside pocket of Stiles's jacket. "It's better to be safe than sorry." she said patting him on the chest.

Stiles's eyebrows rose. "You think I'm really going to jump straight into bed with the guy?" he asked.

Lydia shrugged. "You might not think so now, but after a few drinks you might change your mind. I've seen it happen so many times." she said with a sigh. "Come on let's get a move on." she said grabbing her purse.

"Alright alright." Stiles sighed taking one more look in the mirror before Lydia and Isaac practically dragged him from the room.

The three of them stepped into the lift along with a couple of other students also going out for the night and rode it down to the ground floor. Stiles's stomach was tying itself in knots and he nervously twisted his fingers together as he trailed behind his friends. As grateful as he was to Lydia for making this date actually happen Stiles kind of wished he was meeting Derek alone away from their prying eyes ... he knew it was going to be awkward, that Derek probably wouldn't say much, and that was fine by him. He expected it. But he didn't want anyone scrutinising them, thinking the date was going hideously when in fact Stiles felt perfectly comfortable being Derek not saying a word. That's just how he was.

"Derek, you're right on time." Lydia said heading over to the man himself who was waiting in the lobby just as she'd instructed him to. "You scrub up well." Lydia smiled.

Stiles's eyes snapped up at her words and found their way to Derek's. She was right. Stiles thought Derek was pretty hot before but now that he was clean shaven and had his hair swept up he looked drop dead gorgeous - way out of his league, which made Stiles's heart rate pick up in panic. His eyes swept down from Derek's face to see that he was wearing a black shirt with the top couple of buttons undone showing just the right amount of chest and black suit trousers - no jacket or tie and just a simple silver chain around his wrist. He looked effortlessly cool and the clothes hugged his body perfectly, showing off his muscular arms and slim waist. Stiles blushed heavily and felt uncomfortable with what he was wearing. Fuck this was turning into a disaster already! He just wanted to run away. Why the hell had Derek said yes? He couldn't really be interested in him? Could he?

Derek didn't reply to Lydia's comment about his appearance. He deliberately fell behind her and Isaac as they headed out of the dorm. Entrance into the formal wasn't for another hour and so Lydia had planned for the four of them to go for pre-drinks. Together they made their way out of the building, Lydia and Isaac started heading toward the centre of campus with Lydia excitedly talking about getting cocktails.

Stiles was about to follow when Derek grabbed him by the elbow and held him back. "You really want to go to this thing?" he asked, his green eyes resting on his.

Stiles glanced at Lydia and Isaac who hadn't noticed them fall behind. He swallowed hard and shook his head. "I'd rather it were just you and me." he replied honestly. He felt nervous now that he was alone in Derek's company but it wasn't unpleasant, it was terrifying and exciting all at the same time.

Derek looked surprised but also pleased by his response and Stiles instantly felt a little more reassured.

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" Derek  asked.

Stiles nodded quickly, of course he wanted to go somewhere where he'd be alone with Derek. Hell yes he did! More than anything! "Where?" he asked knowing all of the clubs and bars around campus would be full of students pre-drinking before the formal.

Derek smiled slightly, as an idea crossed his mind. "Follow me." he said heading off.

Curious and forgetting completely about Lydia and Isaac, Stiles followed Derek. He couldn't help but laugh out loud when he noticed they were heading toward the laundry room. He ran a little to catch up with Derek. "Great idea." he chuckled.

Derek glanced at Stiles and just smiled back. Stiles did as he always did when he got excited and just started talking nonsense. Derek didn't seem to mind though, in fact Stiles was sure he sure him physically relax.

Stiles stopped in the doorway of the laundry room next to Derek, the two of them stunned to see the place was actually in use for once, there were three other students in there doing their laundry. The three students looked over and frowned in confusion, probably wondering why the two of them were just standing there all dressed up and just gawking at them.

After a moment of stunned silence, Stiles started spluttering with laughter and Derek quickly joined in; they both hurriedly left the laundry room and not knowing what else to do they headed back to their dorm.

\---

Stiles collapsed down on Derek's bed clutching his stomach which ached from laughing so much. "Their faces were a picture!"

"OK so that was a bad idea." Derek chuckled; he grabbed a couple of bottles of larger that were sitting on his bookshelf and cracked them open with a bottle opener he'd grabbed from his desk drawer. "I forgot it wasn't midnight." he said handing one of the bottles to Stiles.

Stiles accepted the beer. "Thanks." he smiled.

Derek sat down in his desk chair and swivelled it so he faced Stiles. "We can go to the formal if you like?" he offered. "You're all dressed up for it."

Stiles shook his head. "I'd rather stay here, if that's okay?" he asked shrugging off his suit jacket.

Derek nodded, more than happy with staying put; he lifted his beer to his lips and drank from it. Stiles did the same. The awkwardness had returned between them but Stiles kind of liked it, it was the right kind of awkward that kept his heart beating hard against his chest, kept his senses alert and tuned in to Derek.

"You cut your hair." Derek said after a few moments of quiet between them.

Stiles smiled slightly. "You shaved."

Both of them smiled shyly and brought their bottles to their lips once more.

"So your friend Lydia is a strange one." Derek said laughing a little. "She's quite frightening."

Stiles laughed also. "Yeah she can be." he agreed with a nod. "I'm sorry about her just banging on your door like that, I tried to stop her but once she gets an idea in her head it's virtually impossible to get it out."

"I heard she worked her way down the corridor looking for me." Derek replied.

Stiles coloured red. "Yeah she did." he said glancing away a little embarrassed.

"You could have just asked me out yourself." Derek replied looking down at his beer bottle rather than at Stiles.

Stiles laughed disbelievingly and shook his head. "I didn't for one second think you'd actually say yes."

Derek looked up quickly, his eyes falling on Stiles's. "You didn't?" he asked frowning a little. "Why?"

Stiles shrugged. "Look at you." he said, then he sighed. "And look at me."

Derek slid off his chair, and sat down on the bed beside Stiles; he reached out and tucked a lock of Stiles's hair back into place. "You look good." he told him.

Stiles couldn't help but colour red. God why did he have to blush so hideously? So embarrassingly? "Thanks to Lydia." he said with a sigh - he'd never have been brave enough cut his hair or style it the way Lydia had if he'd been left to do it himself. This was all her doing.

Derek smiled slightly. "You looked good before." he told Stiles.

Stiles's heart clenched in his chest and he seriously thought he was going to stop breathing or something. This surely couldn't be happening? He'd wake up any moment now. Fuck! _Say something back! Do something_! His brain screamed at him, knowing this was his chance, but it was already too late. Derek was back on his feet and walking away from him, crossing the room to turn on some music.

Stiles clutched his beer bottle tightly and wished he wasn't so awkward, wished he could just be cool and confident like Derek was. Wished he could say the right thing. Wished he could make this happen because he so desperately wanted it to.

He hadn't realised quite how much before.

But he was still here, he reminded himself.

And the night was far from over.


	5. Chapter 5

"I should probably text Lydia." Stiles said picking up his suit jacket and digging through the pocket for his phone.

"Will she be pissed that we ditched her?" Derek asked glancing over at him. "I kind of got the impression she thought tonight was going to be a double date, I take it she and Isaac are together?" he asked whilst fiddling with his record player.

Stiles nodded – he was pleased for them although it was still felt a little strange that they'd hooked up, he hadn't thought Lydia had even looked twice at Isaac! But somehow they suited each other, and they both made each other happy, which was the most important thing. Stiles found his phone and pulled it out of his pocket, as he did so he didn’t notice the gift Lydia had given him earlier drop onto the floor beside Derek's bed. None the wiser, Stiles started typing out a message to Lydia to tell her where he and Derek had disappeared to. "Right that will stop her worrying. I'm all yours now." he smiled after he'd sent the text.

Derek turned from the record player and smiled too; he was about to head over and sit back down but stopped when he noticed the condom on the floor. Derek bent down, picked it up and held it out to Stiles. "Think this must be yours." he said, although he was unable to look him in the eye as he said it.

Stiles frowned at first but when he saw what it was Derek was handing to him his eyes widened. "Oh my God!" he cried snatching it from him. "Yeah - I mean no - it's not mine! Well it is but - sorry - God sorry!" he said hastily stuffing it back in his pocket. Damn Lydia! Why the hell has he let her insist on giving that to him?

Derek’s eyebrows rose. "Stiles -" he started to say.

"It was Lydia." Stiles cut across him quickly. "She - uh - put it in my pocket earlier. She insisted I took it." he explained. Derek eyes tracked over Stiles's as he considered his words for a moment. "You believe me right?" Stiles asked biting his bottom lip anxiously. “I’m just happy you agreed to go on a date with me, I’d never presume ...”

Derek ran his hand over the back of his neck and couldn't help but colour slightly. "Stiles I like you but -" he started to say.

"No please don't!" Stiles interrupted shaking his head. "I like you too. But it was Lydia, she thought she was helping. I mean you have met her, so you know what she's like."

Derek's eyes rested on Stiles's wide and worried ones. Stiles was right, Lydia didn’t seem the girl you could refuse anything from. "I get it." he said with a reassuring smile.

Stiles was disappointed that Derek sat back down in his desk chair rather next to him on the bed where he had been before. "Oh God I've totally ruined this now haven't I?" he said putting his face in his hands and shaking it. "Maybe I should just go?"

"No." Derek said quickly, embarrassed at how desperate he sounded.

Stiles, noticing this, looked up from his hands and couldn't help but smile shyly at him.

Desperate for him to stay Derek grabbed another two bottles of beer, hastily opened them and forced one into Stiles's hand. "Let’s just forget that even happened." he told him.

Stiles’s eyes brightened. "Yes, can we please?" he replied eagerly.

Derek cleared his throat. "So Stiles what are you studying?" he asked taking swig from his bottle.

Stiles smiled, grateful for the subject change. "Criminal Justice." he replied quickly. "And you?" he asked politely wishing the conversation didn't sound so forced.

"History." Derek replied.

Stiles just nodded. There was a rather long and slightly awkward pause; Stiles racked his brains trying to think of something to say but his mind had gone completely blank. He needed to think of something to keep the conversation going, to keep their minds off what had just happened. "So err ... you're not a Freshman I take it?" he asked.

Derek shook his head. "Junior." he replied. There was another pause, but this one not as tense as the last. "So are you okay with dating an older guy?" he asked choosing to look down at his bottle rather than at Stiles.

Stiles smirked around the bottle at his lips. "I think I could make an exception." he said before taking a sip.

Derek laughed. "Well thanks! That's kind of you!" he said with a roll of his eyes.

Stiles laughed too, more at the relief of the tension draining away. He could relax again now.  "So dating now are we?" he asked with a sly smile as he leant back against the wall.

"Well this is a date isn't it?" Derek pointed out.

Stiles nodded, it was true, he had asked after all - or rather Lydia had asked for him - but more importantly Derek had said yes. Stiles was still trying to get his head around that bit. "Do you often try to take your first dates to a laundrette?" he asked with a cheeky smile.

Derek chuckled. "No, just you it seems."

“Wow, that special am I?” Stiles snickered in response.

Derek laughed, he closed his eyes briefly before he opened them and rested them on Stiles. “So where do your dates normally take you?”

Stiles shrugged and then shook his head. “I’ve not dated much to be honest and the guys I have gone out with have all been people Lydia set me up with.”

“I take it none of them worked out then?” Derek asked trying not to sound like he was prying too much.

Stiles shrugged again. “Guess not. So what about you? I can imagine you get your fair share of offers!” he chuckled.

Derek blushed. “You think so?” he asked.

Stiles’s raised his eyebrows. “Looked in a mirror recently?” he asked. “Come on Derek.” he chuckled. Derek didn’t strike him as a vain person but he was in good shape … amazing shape actually … and the combination of his piercing green eyes, pale skin and dark hair was to die for.

“My sister isn’t keen on me dating.” Derek replied glancing down at the bottle in his hand. “If she knew about this she’d probably freak out.” he

“She wants you to concentrate on studying?” Stiles asked; he didn’t mention that Derek hadn’t referred to his parents … he wasn’t sure that was something he wanted him to touch on.

Derek paused, and Stiles got the sense he was debating his reply. “Actually she wasn’t keen on me even coming to college.” he eventually settled on. “Anyway, you can blame my lack of experience on the quality of this date.” he joked.

Stiles laughed. “You’re not doing too badly.” he told him. “And like I said I’ve not exactly had the most amazing dates to compare with.” he added.

“Well thanks very much.” Derek replied with a roll of his eyes.

Stiles chuckled, knowing he was only playing with him.

\---

“So I must be pretty special for you to disobey your sister and agree to a date.” Stiles said later on as Derek walked him back to his room; he was only a few floors above – they didn’t even need to leave the building – but Derek insisted anyway. Stiles couldn’t help but find this rather sweet.

Derek stepped into the lift beside Stiles and punched the button for the fourth floor. “Don’t think yourself too lucky, Lydia didn’t give me much of a choice.” he replied elbowing him playfully in the side.

Stiles shoved Derek back. “Whatever!” he cried pretending to be outraged. “You couldn’t have said yes any quicker!”

Derek grabbed hold of Stiles and pushed him out of the lift as the doors pinged open. “I think that beer has gone to your head.” he told him, directing him down the corridor.

“Maybe.” Stiles chucked in agreement. Their eyes met and they both smiled shyly at each other as they reached Stiles’s door. “Well I had a good time despite the disappointment of not getting to the laundry room.” Stiles told him.

Derek hung his head and laughed as he pushed his hands into the pocket of his jacket. “I’m sorry about that.” he replied shyly.

Stiles laughed. “I had a good time Derek.” he told him again.

Derek’s head lifted and his eyes rested on Stiles’s. “Me too and as much as I don’t want to admit it I’m glad Lydia got involved and orchestrated this.”

Stiles laughed. “Yeah she can be helpful sometimes.” he agreed.

There was a pause, neither of them knowing how to bring the evening to an end.

 “You can kiss me if you want?” Stiles said bravely, his heart beating a mile a minute.

Derek paused, a little surprised by Stiles’s boldness - perhaps it was the alcohol. Wanting very much to kiss him, Derek’s hands slid out from his pockets and he stepped closer to him. Stiles held his breath, not sure what was going to happen. He watched as Derek’s eyes softened a little before flicking down to run over his lips.  _Please please, please let him kiss me!_

Suddenly Derek’s lips were on his.

The kiss began hurried and messy as they both desperately gave into the desire for one another that had been building over the course of the evening. Of course it helped that they’d finished all of the beer Derek had in his room and had moved onto a bottle whiskey.

The alcohol had done wonders for Stiles’s confidence and he grasped at Derek’s clothing, enjoying the new found freedom to touch and feel what he’d been itching for. Neither of them bothered that they were in the hallway of the dorm where anyone could stumble across them.

Derek quickly took control of the kiss and slowed it down, allowing them to savour each other. He was clearly in no rush and Stiles would be more than happy to stand there and kiss him all night if that's what he wanted. Derek's hand found its way to Stiles's cheek; he cupped his face, the kiss becoming more explorative and his thumb grazed down his cheekbone. Stiles practically melted at his touch and moaned happily as Derek's teased his tongue into his mouth.

Stiles's hands found their way onto Derek's hips and with only a slight amount of pressure he urged him closer. Derek was so close that Stiles could feel the warmth of him and soaked it in. The elder teen was taller, broader than him and made of what seemed to be solid muscles. Stiles loved this, it made him feel safe and secure – like nothing could harm him. “Do you want to go in?” Stiles asked between kisses his hand reaching behind him and gripping on the handle of his dorm room door.

Derek's mouth broke away from his and Stiles and his eyes flited open and rested on his.

Stiles’s heart stilled for a moment when he saw Derek's eyes glowing blue. So he was right - Derek was a werewolf. Stiles wasn't afraid, somehow he knew Derek was in control and that he could trust him. Stiles couldn't help but stare back though, he watched as Derek’s eyes faded back to their normal warm green but even then Stiles couldn’t take his eyes off of him.

Derek swallowed hard knowing what he’d revealed – it hadn’t been on purpose, he’d just lost himself in the kiss for a moment. "You're not afraid?" he whispered his trembling hands slid off Stiles’s hips and fell to his sides.

Stiles shook his head quickly; he wrapped his arms around Derek's neck, stood up on his tiptoes and pulled him into a second kiss. Derek was reluctant at first but Stiles wasn’t prepared to give up. Derek eventually caved into the kiss, his mouth hungrily devouring Stiles’s – he backed Stiles against the door and let his hands slide down his back. They kissed until they had to break for air, although both were unwilling. "You know don't you?" Derek asked staring at Stiles. "You know what I am?”

"I suspected." Stiles replied with a nod.

"How -" Derek asked. “You’re not like me … are you?” he asked with a frown; he’d not detected anything that made him think Stiles was a werewolf but then again his sister had told him that some had learnt how to mask it.

“No but …” Stiles started to reply but stopped when Derek’s head snapped to one side and he frowned deeply. “What is it? What do you hear?" Stiles asked quickly – he was more than used to knowing when a werewolf’s super powered hearing had picked up on something.

"Lydia and Isaac." Derek replied breaking away from Stiles just as the lift doors opened with a ping and the two of them stepped out.

Lydia was clinging onto Isaac and was giggling merrily as they stumbled down the corridor together. "Oh." she said with a smile when she spotted Stiles and Derek at the door both looking like a deer caught in the headlights. "What happened to you two? Our company not good enough for you?" she asked pretending to be offended.

Stiles smiled at his friend. "I sent you a text." he told her. “We just wanted to talk, didn’t think a party was a good place for that.”

Lydia pursed her lips and glanced between them. "I think you did more than talk." she said taking in their swollen lips, rumpled clothes and finger combed hair. "Well we had a fabulous night didn't we?" she said to Isaac who nodded in agreement. "You missed out."

Stiles just glanced at Derek and the two exchanged a look.

"Are you coming in for a night cap?" Isaac asked Derek as he unlocked the door to his and Stiles’s room.

Derek glanced at Stiles briefly who looked eager before he regretfully shook his head. "I can't. I – I’ve got to go." he said the realisation of what had just happened finally falling on him. This is what Laura had warned him about – that if he got close to anyone that they’d discover his secret and put him, their whole pack, in danger.

“That’s not fair.” Lydia slurred. “At least give him a kiss goodnight.”

Derek eyes returned to Stiles’s and he could see he was disappointed he was leaving.

“Lydia don’t.” Stiles said annoyed with her interfering; he could sense something was wrong – and he felt an overwhelming sense of dread fill his stomach. Derek wanted to bolt. He could see it in his eyes. He was scared that he’d found out. "Derek?" he asked.

"Come on Derek, the night is still young! Come in for a night cap." Lydia coaxed.

"Lydia!” Stiles snapped.

"I’m sorry." Derek said, resting his hand briefly on Stiles’s wrist before drawing away and heading back down the corridor. He wanted Stiles to know that it wasn’t something he’d done, that it wasn’t his fault … that he just couldn’t take the risk, for his family’s sake f not his own … but he couldn’t say anything in front of Lydia and Isaac.

The three of them stood and watched Derek until he was out of sight. He did not look back. Lydia frowned. "Did it not go well?" she asked following Isaac and Stiles into their dorm room.

Stiles sat down on the end of his bed and flopped back onto it. "I thought it did, but now I'm not so sure." he replied. Derek had to know he wasn’t a werewolf – he’d sense it if he was, so why had he bolted? It wasn’t like Stiles had reacted badly – Derek could trust him, Stiles had to make sure he knew.

"Hmph." Lydia said sitting down on the bed beside Stiles. "Well he's the one that will miss out, you're a catch Stiles." she said with a warm smile.

Stiles sat up a little. "You don't think he wants to see me again do you?" he asked flatly. He could not hide his disappointment.

"I didn't say that." Lydia replied fairly.

Stiles sighed deeply – he could see the doubt in Lydia’s eyes and knew she was just trying to let him down gently. "It's probably true anyway." he mumbled sadly.


	6. Chapter 6

A few days passed by and Stiles hadn’t seen or heard a thing from Derek. Under Lydia’s instruction he had played it cool – he had Derek’s number but had managed to resist texting him. If Derek wanted to see him again, he knew where to find him he kept telling himself.

Mid-way through the week Stiles’s resolve had crumbled; he caved and sent Derek a text, it took him over an hour to decide what to write at the exasperation of Lydia and Isaac who just didn’t understand why he was agonising over a simple text so much. Eventually Stiles settled on a simple message, saying that he’d enjoyed their date and would like to see him again if he wanted to. He didn’t date mention anything about Derek being a werewolf, he just hoped that his message made it clear that it wasn’t a problem.

After sending the text Stiles kept checking his phone, convinced that he’d hear his message tone but was always disappointed.

By the end of the week he still hadn’t heard from Derek and spent the day wallowing in his room. By Saturday his wallow had turned to anger. Derek could have at least replied to him, even if it was just to say he wasn’t interested. It was rude to just ignore him like that! Wanting to confront him, Stiles went down to Derek’s room and hammered on the door only to be had a go at by Derek’s grumpy room mate who told him he hadn't seen Derek for days.

Stiles trudged back to his room – had actually left? Was he that worried about his secret being revealed?

\---

 “You’re going to the laundry room?” Isaac asked watching as Stiles gathered his laundry. “Dude, I don’t think Derek is going to show up.” he added gently.

Stiles shrugged. “I’m not going on the off chance he might be there, I’ve just laundry to do.” he replied innocently. It was a complete lie of course. Stiles’s anger had drained away and now he just felt deflated. He knew the chances of Derek showing up were more than slim but he had to be there just in case anyway.

“So you just happen to need to do this laundry at half eleven on a Saturday night?” Isaac asked with a raised eyebrow.

Stiles didn’t reply and just left the room, the door slamming behind him.

He headed to the laundry room and threw his clothes into his usual washer - he didn’t want to hear what Isaac had to say because deep down he knew he was right. He was just being silly hoping for Derek to show. But despite being feeling rejected by Derek, the thought of seeing him again made his heart skip in his chest. He had it bad.

Stile sat down on the bench opposite the washing machine and sighed deeply.

\---

Of course Derek hadn’t shown up at the laundry room that night and Stiles, bitterly disappointed, was sure that was the last he’d ever see of him.  

However he was wrong.

A few days later, Stiles was heading back across campus after handing in some assignments when he saw spotted Derek heading out of the library with a pile of books in his arms. Stiles was stunned – Derek was here – so he’d hadn't moved out of their dorm then, but Stiles hadn't seen him around at all - was he really going to such lengths to avoid him?

Anger pumping through his veins Stiles charged across the courtyard without even thinking. “You’re an ass!” he snapped when he’d caught up with Derek. “You don’t even have the guts to tell me you’re not interested so you just ignore me?”

“Stiles.” Derek said, surprised to find him standing in front of him.

“If it’s about what I saw, about what I know, you haven’t even given me a chance to explain!” Stiles raged on.

“Keep your mouth shut.” Derek hissed grabbing Stiles’s by the elbow and dragging him over to a shadowy corner. “You don’t know who could be listening.”

Stiles huffed angrily, not liking being manhandled even if it was by Derek.

“Stiles you’ve got this all wrong.” Derek told him in a quiet voice. “It’s not that I’m not interested in you of course I am.”

“Then why have you completely ignored me since last Saturday?” Stiles asked, his anger had died and now he just felt rejected and hurt.

Derek’s eyes darted over Stiles’s. “You didn’t get my note then?” he asked.

It was Stiles’s turn to frown. “Note? What note?” he asked.

“I left you a note in the laundry room on Saturday.” Derek told him. “You didn’t get it? I thought you just didn’t want to meet me, I waited an hour for you to show.”

“I didn’t get it.” Stiles said shaking his head, his heart beat picked up with excitement – Derek wanted to meet with him? It wasn’t over? “Why didn’t you just text me?” he asked.

“I couldn’t, she took my phone … she’s forbidden me to talk to you.” Derek told him.

“She?” Stiles asked.

Derek swallowed and glanced down at the ground. “My Alpha.” he replied. “Look I can’t talk now.” he said letting go of him and glancing around worriedly. “Can we meet? The laundry room tonight? Midnight?” he asked.

“Why can’t we talk now?” Stiles urged.

“Please, I can’t right now. Tonight?” Derek asked again.

Stiles sighed but nodded. “Fine.” he agreed. And with that Derek took off once more; Stiles’s watched him rush off and now was more confused than ever. He just had to hope that he’d get answers later that night.

Suddenly Stiles’s thoughts were interrupted when he heard Lyida call his name. “Hey are you heading back to dorms?” she asked approaching him, she herself just leaving the library. “I’m just going to see Isaac so I’ll walk with you?”

Stiles nodded and together they set off. Lydia glanced over at Stiles. “You don’t seem yourself, what’s up?” she asked.

Stiles sighed. “Nothing, I’m just a bit tired. I just had a late night finishing my assignments.” he lied.

Lydia pursed her lips. “Isaac mentioned that you went to the laundry room.” she replied.

Stiles sighed angrily. “Been gossiping about me have you?” he snapped.

“We’re worried about you, you’ve been really down since your date with Derek. Look I know you like him but -” Lydia started to say.

“You don’t know anything, just mind your own business and tell Isaac that too.” Stiles cut across her before marching off, leaving Lydia behind looking rather shocked by his sudden outburst.

\---

Just before midnight Stiles slipped out of bed, Isaac was fast asleep which was a relief because Stiles really wasn’t in the mood for having to explain where he was going. Stiles quickly pulled on his jeans and hoddie and slipped out of the room. He ran all the way to the laundry room – he didn’t want to be late, he didn’t want Derek to think he wasn’t going to show.

When he entered the laundry room he found only Derek there, pacing up and down. “Stiles.” he said, relief crossing his features. “You came.”

“Of course.” Stiles nodded.

They stood awkwardly for a moment before Derek crossed the room; he took Stiles by the arm and lead him over to the bench and they sat down together. “First off I’m sorry that you thought I was ignoring you, but I couldn’t call or text you and ... well I guess I just didn't have the guts to come to your room.”

Stiles let out the breath he’d been holding. “What is this all about Derek?”

“My Alpha, she is my sister.” Derek told him. “Our parents and my brother were killed by hunters last year. There is just us and our younger sister left.” he told him.

Stiles’s hand quickly curled around Derek’s and squeezed it tightly. “Derek I’m so sorry.” he breathed.

Derek’s blinked back the tears forming in his eyes. “Laura is very protective. After it happened, after they died, the three of us went on the run from the hunters who wanted to finish our pack off all together.”

Stiles hand gripped even tightly around Derek’s but he nodded for him to continue.

“After a few months of running I realised that I couldn’t live like that any longer, moving from place to place, never stopping anywhere for more than a few nights – never making friends, never being able to trust anyone. So I left Laura and Cora and came back here to carry on with my course. It took Laura some time to track me down, I guess she never imagined I’d come back here … she wasn’t happy about it, tried to convince me to leave but I refused. Laura stayed, but made me swear that I’d keep my head down.”

Stiles nodded. “So that’s why you managed to avoid registering on even Lydia’s radar?” he smiled.

Derek sighed. “Laura knew something had changed, she suspected and when she found out about our date she was pretty mad to say the least. She said I’d put the whole family at risk.”

“Just by going on a date?” Stiles questioned.

Derek sighed. “Laura became the Alpha after we lost our mother; it’s a lot of responsibility … she’s scared of losing the rest of us I guess. She made me feel guilty, said the blood would be on my hands if anything happened … she reminded me of what happened to our parents, our brother, and she used that to make me promise all sorts of things. To hand my phone over, to promise I’d never see you again.”

Stiles sucked in a deep breath. “So what changed?” he asked.

Derek glanced down at their hands which were still tightly joined together. “Couldn’t get you out of my head I guess.” he confessed. He’s eyes lifted to rest on Stiles’s. “You weren’t scared when you realised what I was.” he said his eyes darting over Stiles’s. “How did you know? You’re not a werewolf I’d be able to tell.”

“Actually some werewolves can mask it.” Stiles replied. “But you’re right I’m human. My best friend got bitten whilst we were still in High School.” he explained. “He’s an Alpha now, has his own pack and an ex-Hunters for a father in law which is pretty handy.” he grinned.

“And ex-Hunter?” Derek questioned. “I’ve never met a hunter that had been able to turn away from that life before.”

“It was that or lose his only daughter.” Stiles replied. Derek just nodded.  “So what do we do now?” Stiles asked.

Derek sighed and shook his head. “I don’t know.” he said getting up and pacing again. “Laura’s right it is a huge risk but I didn’t come back here to carry on hiding; if the hunters come I won’t go down without a fight but I can’t drag Laura or Cora into this. It’s not fair.”

Stiles got up, his hand rested on Derek’s elbow to stop him pacing. “Whatever I can do to help let me know, Scott and I have gotten through some pretty tough times trust me.”

Derek’s eyes darted over Stiles’s. “I do.” he nodded. “You weren’t scared, I’d have sensed it if you were … and you haven’t told anyone … so I do trust you which means a lot because I haven’t been able to trust anyone for such a long time.”

“That must be exhausting.” Stiles sympathised. “Look Derek, I want to see you again if that’s what you want but I understand if you need to stay away to protect your sisters ... or if you just don't want to.” he added with a shrug, he didn't dare to hope Derek wanted him just as much as he wanted him.

“I want to.” Derek quickly replied.

Stiles smiled. “Well maybe we need to keep this between us, I’ll get you another phone so we can keep in contact – I’ll meet you here again tomorrow?” he asked.

Derek nodded quickly but neither moved; it had been a long week since they’d last seen each other and it felt like they were parting again too soon. Derek stepped closer, his head dipping down and his lips connecting with Stiles’s in a brief kiss. “I’m sorry again for making you think I didn’t care.” he whispered.

“It’s okay, I understand.” Stiles said breathlessly as his heart pounded hard and fast against his chest – just because of a simple kiss, the simple fact that Derek was close to him. Fuck he had it bad! He was falling for the guy.

They hovered, both knowing they should leave but neither wanting to.

Suddenly Stiles found himself pinned against the wall of washing machines; Derek bruising his lips with a powerful lust-filled kiss; his hands scrabbling at Stiles as he gave into his desire to touch and feel every part of him. Stiles’s hands grasped tightly at Derek’s leather jacket and he kissed him back with equal enthusiasm. Both of them knew they could easily be caught by anyone passing by or on the off chance a student would actually come into use the facilities but this didn’t deter them.

When Derek eventually drew back for air; his eyes were bright blue again. “Sorry, I just couldn’t help myself.” he said breathlessly.

“It’s okay.” Stiles smiled shyly. “Don’t go.” he said reaching out and grabbing the front of Derek’s jacket when he stepped back. “Please.” he begged, his heart beating with excitement after such a kiss. He knew he was being selfish asking Derek to stay, it was risky and he’d have to face the wrath of his Alpha but he desperately didn’t want him to go.

Derek glanced over at the door of the small back room where supplies were kept; he glanced at Stiles who knew instantly what he was thinking. Stiles quickly nodded in agreement. Derek headed over and Stiles quickly followed. With a shove of his shoulder against the rickety old door Derek quickly had the store room open. Inside were a row of wooden shelves containing supplies, a long thin table and a washer which looked in a state of disrepair. “Not exactly the most comfortable place in the world.” Derek admitted as he glanced around the dusty old room that smelt slightly of damp.

Stiles grinned as he reached for Derek anyway – they were alone away from prying eyes that was all that mattered, nothing could put him off in this moment.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles woke up with a huge grin on his face and wore it all the way to his morning lecture; he couldn’t help but smile after the night he’d had - he and Derek were finally together, properly together and it made him want to shout with joy.

However, his joy was soon short lived when he saw Lydia scowl at him from across the room as he entered the lecture theatre. Stiles sucked in a deep breath, headed over and sat down in his usual seat beside her. “Peace treaty?” he asked offering her one of the two coffee he’d bought that morning. “It’s your favourite, vanilla latte.”

Lydia glared at Stiles. “If you think you can buy me then you’re wrong, you owe me a proper apology Stiles.” she said tossing her red curls over her shoulder.

Stiles sighed deeply. “I know.” he nodded. “Look Lydia I really am sorry for what I said yesterday. You caught me at a bad time, I’d just bumped into Derek and he … well I was upset and angry and I took it out on you. I’m sorry.”

Lydia reached out a snatched the coffee he still had stretched out toward her. “I guess I understand that.” she muttered. “You really liked Derek didn’t you?” she said a little more gently. Stiles just nodded. “Well he’s an idiot, and you can do so much better.” Lydia told him.

Stiles smiled. “Thanks.” he said fighting the temptation to tell her what had happened, he wanted to shout from the rooftops that he had a boyfriend – a wonderful super-hot boyfriend more precisely, but he kept his mouth closed.

Lydia eyes Stiles suspiciously as she sipped her coffee. “Well you seem to be in a better mood now.” she commented, watching him as he pulled out his notebook from his bag. “Last week we could barely get a smile out of you.”

Stiles glanced at Lydia. “Well I’m over it now.” he said with a shrug. “Time to move on I guess.”

Lydia grinned. “That’s the spirit!” she said elbowing him excitedly. “And I’ve just met the perfect person for you.”

Stiles’s heart started to beat hard against his chest, it was all very well pretending things between him and Derek hadn’t worked out but he wasn’t go to go as far as letting Lydia set him up on a date with someone else. “Lydia as much as I appreciate it I think I’ll just take a break from dating for a while.” he told her.

Lydia sighed with disappointment. “Stiles you’ve got to get yourself back out there, it’s the only way you’ll bounce back and forget about Derek.” she encouraged.

“Just give me some time.” Stiles replied trying not to snap at her, not now they’d just made friends again.

Lydia’s eyes softened. “That guy really did hurt you didn’t he?” she said sympathetically. “Well you wait until I see him next, I’ll give him a piece of my mind.”

Stiles smiled. “Lydia thanks but I’d rather just forget about it.”

Lydia huffed. “You’re too kind Stiles, if Isaac treated me like that I’d make sure he suffered for it.”

Stiles couldn’t help but laugh. “You’re terrifying, Isaac wouldn’t dare!” he chuckled. Lydia just flashed him an evil smile in response. Stiles smiled back, glad they were friends again but a little voice in the back of his head told him that it was inevitable that soon Lydia would find out about him and Derek and he wasn’t sure she’d be quite so forgiving when she realised how much he’d lied. Stiles put this thought to the back of his mind, it was too much to worry about … right now he just wanted to enjoy having his friend back.

\---

After their morning lectures, Stiles invited Lydia along to his usual lunch with Isaac. Lydia happily agreed, and when the two of them walked into the student union bar they found Isaac waiting for them pleased to see the two of them had made up.

Isaac and Stiles ordered their usual burger and drink combo and then found themselves a seat; Lydia had decided to just go with a diet soda, the idea of a big greasy burger off putting to her … although the moment the meals arrived she dived straight into eating Isaac’s curly fries.

“If you wanted some you should have ordered your own.” Isaac moaned at her, playfully slapping her hands away from his plate.

Lydia pouted at her boyfriend and fluttered her lashes at him; sighing Isaac gave in and pushed the plate toward her. He glanced at Stiles. “What I have to put up with eh?” he said with a smile and a shake of his head.

Stiles chuckled. “Well I guess there are perks to being single after all!”

\---

Stiles was looking forward to meeting up with Derek later that night but wasn’t expecting to bump into him until then … so he was a little surprised to run into him as he made his way to the bathroom.

“Hey.” Derek said deliberately dropping back from the group of people he’d entered student union with.

Stiles smiled up at him, he glanced around and was pleased to find they were alone in the entrance hall. “What are you doing here?” he asked whispering just in case there was anyone lurking around.

“Just came with some of guys from my course to play pool.” Derek replied. “You still on for tonight?” he asked.

“Of course.” Stiles nodded eagerly. “Just after 11 right?”

Derek nodded quickly. “I’d better go.” he said, but remained still his green eyes lingering on Stiles.

Stiles felt himself grow warm under the collar and new he was probably blushing, but Derek looked up with him with such intensity he couldn’t help it. “God I wish we didn’t have to sneak around.” he sighed.

“It’s for the best.” Derek replied although he also sounded regretful. “For now … at least until my sister calms down.” he said his eyes tracking over Stiles’s, hoping to convince him that this wouldn’t be forever. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to?”

Stiles shook his head quickly. “No I want to.” he assured him. “I just … I’d just love to show you off.” he smiled. “It sucks pretending to be heartbroken, and I basically had to talk Lydia down from scratching your eyes you next time she sees you.”

“Yeah well she’s not the only ones with claws remember?” Derek grinned his holding up a hand, waggling his fingers to show off his extended claws.

Stiles couldn’t help but step closer to Derek. “You know that’s pretty hot don’t you?” he said smiling up at him as Derek’s eyes flashed blue.

Derek grinned. “How lucky I was to find you, most people would have run a mile if they saw that.” he said his eyes returning to their usual warm green.

“Well I’m not most people.” Stiles replied his eyes running over Derek’s lips, fighting the urge to wrap his arms around his neck and kiss him.

Derek smiled feeling the same temptations. “No, you certainly are not.” he replied. They were standing so close together now, that if anyone did see them it would be obvious that there was something going on between them. “I’d better go.” Derek said again, but there was regret in his tone.

Stiles stepped back and nodded, knowing they’d be seeing each other again that night. They let their hands brush past each other’s as they went their separate ways, Derek heading into the bar and Stiles to the bathroom.

\---

When Stiles returned to his seat he saw Derek out of the corner of his eye playing pool; he couldn’t help but stare as he leaned over the pool table, his long muscular arms stretching own the length of the cue, his ass looking great in his tight black jeans … a slight cough from Lydia quickly snapped Stiles back to his senses. “Isaac is getting more drinks but we can go somewhere else if you want to?” Lydia asked.

“No I’m fine.” Stiles replied with a shake of his head, he hadn’t even noticed Isaac leave the table. “I told you I’m over it.” he said unable to stop himself taking another sneaky glance at Derek a little disappointed that Derek didn’t look back – he was much  better at this, acting like Stiles didn’t even exist. It a hurt a bit, but Stiles knew he didn’t mean it.

“You can’t take your eyes off him.” Lydia replied. “You’re practically drooling.”

Stiles turned his back to Derek, to remove all temptation. “I can’t help looking at him, I mean he’s the hottest guy in here.” he said with a shrug.

“Hey.” Isaac said returning to the table with another round of drinks. “Second I should say, right Lydia?”

Lydia smiled sweetly. “Sure babe.” she replied. “But you shouldn’t give him the satisfaction.” she said turning back to Stiles. “He probably enjoys the attention, bet he does this to all the guys … strings them along and then dumps them. It’s gross.” she said throwing a disgusted look at Derek.

Stiles shifted in his seat, he knew Lydia meant well and was only looking out for him but he didn’t like her being so cruel toward Derek. She didn’t know him. “Lydia please I just want to enjoy lunch with my friends, can we forget about him?”

Lydia sucked in a deep breath, Stiles could tell she desperately wanted to confront Derek but she held back. “Sure.” she smiled falsely, casting one more dark look at Derek before she too turned her back on him.

\----

It felt like forever had passed when 11pm finally rolled around. Stiles and Isaac had both been in their room working, Stiles was hoping Isaac would give in and go to bed but he wasn’t so lucky in that Isaac was still awake when he really needed to leave, rushing to get a paper done that he had due in the following morning.

Stiles therefore had to tell him he was going to the laundry room and arrived with a basket of dirty clothes much to Derek’s amusement. “How romantic.” Derek said plucking one of Stiles’s shirts from the basket.

“Shut up.” Stiles chuckled, hitting Derek on the arm before snatching the shirt and tossing back into the basket. “Isaac was up okay, I needed an excuse.”

Derek just laughed and rolled his eyes at him.

“There we go, one phone as promised.” Stiles said handing Derek the battered old phone he used to own. “Sorry it’s not anything special but it’s better than nothing.” he added with a shrug.

Derek accepted the phone, pulled Stiles close and pressed a grateful kiss to his lips. “As long as we can talk it doesn’t matter. Thank you.”

Stiles coloured, he was still not used to this – being with Derek – and was sure any moment he’d wake up and realise it wasn’t real. “It’s got a little bit of credit left on it but you’ll have to top it up.” he told him.

Derek nodded as he pocketed the phone. “I can do that.”

“You still want to do this right?” Stiles asked unsurely. “I mean I know it’s all a bit risky but -” he started to say.

“Stiles stop worrying.” Derek said cutting him off; he cupped his face in his hands and looked him right in the eyes. “I want this, I’ve been thinking about you all day.” he told him, wanting to leave him with no trace of doubt in the younger teens mind. “I’m just sorry we have to sneak around like this.” he said with a sigh as he glanced around the laundrette. “The whole reason I came back here was because I was sick of having to keep running and hiding. Now its feels like I’m right back where I’m started … except this time it’s my own sister I’m hiding from.”

Stiles curled his hands around Derek’s wrists. “I know and that’s what worries me.” he confessed. “If this is too much I’ll understand. I’ll walk away, I won’t bother you again I swear.”

Derek shook his head. “No I don’t want that, I just wish I could offer you more than this.” he said sighing sadly, but late night meetings were all he could offer at the moment, but he knew he had to think of a better solution. He had to find a way to convince Laura to let him be with Stiles.

Stiles smiled as he too looked around the deserted laundry room. “This place isn’t so bad.” he replied. “It’s where we met after all.” he added shyly.

Derek chuckled and pulled Stiles into a hug; he buried his head in his shoulder and breathed him in. He knew he was lucky to have found Stiles, Stiles who wasn’t afraid of what he was and understood that it was only a small part of him, Stiles who would put up with secret meets ups and having to ignore each other outside of them – yes he was very lucky indeed.

“So I picked up food on the way over.” Stiles said breaking away after a few moments and picking up the carrier bag he’d left on the bench in front of the washing machines. “I hope you like Chinese food?”

Derek rolled his eyes and pretended to salivate. “Love it.”

Stiles grinned and eagerly dug the containers out of the bag; he handed Derek a pair of chopsticks and a carton before sitting down beside him. “To our first dinner date.” he said popping the lids of a couple of beer bottles and handing one to Derek.

“Our first dinner date.” Derek said taking a bottle and chinking it against Stiles’s.

They both laughed as they lifted the bottles to their lips and drank from them. “Much better than a stuffy restaurant I bet.” Stiles said opening up a carton of food and digging in.

Derek smiled back, but he felt bad – he wished he could take Stiles to a proper restaurant, maybe in time he’d figure out a way to convince his sister to accept Stiles … he hoped so … he hadn’t known Stiles long, but he liked him, more than liked him, and didn’t want to give up on the possibility of finding happiness in what otherwise could be a very lonely life.


End file.
